The Princess of the Angels
by coco2012
Summary: Long ago the princess of the angels escaped her kingdom with help from the prince of the sunny kingdom.In the present time,the queen of the blood angel kingdom sends someone to get the princess.Fine and Rein have to protect the princess now.But they don't know who the princess is!Can they find and protect the princess?
1. Chapter 1

Prolouge

"Stop them,before he takes her out of the kingdom!" the queen princess of the angels and the prince of the sun could hear the queen from far ran prince was helping the princess kingdom was people,to stay alive,drink blood from people are known as blood can actually give or take blood from have wings,so they can ,the queen wants all her subjects to take blood from humans and give the blood to princess didn't want to listen to her mother so she took her mother's halo and left with the prince of the took the halo so she wouldn't have to drink a human's angels can either survive on the power of their halo or human prince of the sun was human so the princess didn't want to accidentally bite him for princess and the prince were trying to get out of the castle,but there were guards the princess saw an open pointed it out to the prince and he went to the princess spread her wings and she grabbed on to the she jumped out of the princess flapped her wings and she started flying with the was a portal to the planet the prince was from in the princess flew towards she was a few meters away from the portal,arrows flew by princess looked back to see some of the guards flying after her and the princess looked forward to the was beginning to flew as fast as she could and she made it through right when the portal closed behind her and the landed in the prince's bedroom(by the way it's the sunny kingdom)."Is it over?"the princess asked the prince,with a worried prince hugged the princess tightly."Yes,it's over."the prince once,the princess prince smiled back at ,little did they know,things were only going to get worse in the future.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I don't own fushigi boshi no futago hime

Normal Pov

All the kingdoms' royal families headed towards the Moon kingdom. Something terrible happened to princess Milky. When all the kingdoms' royal families reached the Moon Kingdom, they went to the room where Milky was resting. Milky looked pale and her eyes were lifeless. The doctor continued to examine Milky. Fine and Rein looked worriedly at each other. Milky was their best friend. The doctor stuck a small needle into Milky's small arm(the kind doctors use to take blood for a blood test). No blood came out from Milky's arm."It's like there's no blood in her!"the doctor said. Milky 's mother, Moon Malia, began to cry as she touched Milky 's white face. The other queens cried too. Shade stood next to his mother, trying to contain his tears. Fine and Rein went to their mother and father and held onto them tightly. Their parents faces were emotionless."They're here." Fine heard her mother whisper. "We should all leave so Milky can rest." the doctor said. Everyone left the room. As Shade was walking down the hall he saw two people reenter the room. Before he could even go back to see who it was, an arm was put around his neck and a chilling voice spoke in his ear."Prince Shade of the Moon Kingdom, you shall die."


	3. Chapter 3

Normal Pov

Shade whipped his head around. A man with jet black hair and brown eyes had his arm around Shade's neck. A sword was in the man's hand. Shade reached for his whip but the man was too fast. He slashed at Shade's hand. Blood dripped onto the floor. Shade wriggled out of the man's grasp. Then he lunged at the man. Then the most surprising thing happened. The man spread wings and flew in the air. Shade crashed into the wall, causing a slash in his head. The man stood over Shade ready to put his sword through him. But something knocked him down. Before Shade could see who it was his eyes were covered and he was lifted off the floor. He could hear metal clashing behind him. Then he was shoved into a room that was completely dark. He could hear what was going on outside. Then it stopped and the door opened. Queen Elsa and King Truth opened the door."Shade why are you in here?" they asked. Shade shook his head. Maybe what happened before was just a crazy dream and he fell asleep in this room. Then a stream of blood went down next to his eye. The slash on his head was there and still bleeding. It was no dream. Queen Elsa gently put her handkerchief onto Shade's slash. "We'll take you to the doctor to get medicine for those slashes." she said. Shade followed them slowly, trying to process what just happened. He was going to find out what happened. He will avenge Milky and himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Shade spent all day thinking who could have attacked him and why when a little voice shouted out to him. When Shade turned around he saw Milky, bright and healthy, speeding towards him on her floating star._ 'Milky? But she was dead! How can she be alive?'_ Shade thought. Milky sped into his arms."Milky! But how?" Shade said.

Fine and Rein entered the room, shocked. Milky disappeared again. "Shade, what happened?" Fine and Rein asked.

"I was attacked by someone."Shade said.

"What did the person look like?" Rein asked.

"He had jet black hair, brown eyes, and…wings."Shade said.

"There was a guard in the Moon Kingdom when we came that has black hair and brown eyes, but no wings. Although he was watching over Mother for some reason." Fine said.

Shade tried to connect Fine said to what happened to him. When he was attacked he was put in a closet after the man was pushed off him, but when he was found it was a little while after the battle ended. The people who found him were King Truth and Queen Elsa. Maybe they had something to do with what happened to Milky and himself. Well either way he was going to figure out what happened."Fine, Rein where are your parents?" Shade asked.

"They are talking with Moon Malia. Why?" Fine and Rein replied.

"I just need to talk with them." Shade said, getting up and walking towards the door. Shade started heading towards his mother's room. Fine and Rein's parents were inside, speaking with Moon Malia.

"Oh, Shade" Moon Malia said.

"Hello, Mother. How are you feeling?" Shade asked.

"I feel fine Shade. What brings you over to my room?" Moon Malia asked.

"I need to ask Queen Elsa and King Truth something." Shade said.

" What is your question, Prince Shade?" Queen Elsa asked.

"I want to ask if you know anything about the man who attacked me." Shade said. Everything went silent.


End file.
